Rhode Evans (The Unrelenting Frozen Seas)
This Page is under construction...Coming SOON! Please feel free to contribute to any of these pages. I need the help. Rhode Jasmine Evans (born Rhode Jasmine Potter) is the main protagonist and main character of Engineer4Ever's The Unrelenting Frozen Seas series. She is a Greek Demigod, the daughter of Poseidon and Lily Potter and the older half-sister to Percy Jackson. History Early Life Traveling With Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth First Three Years at Hogwarts The Second Titan War Personality At the start of her journey, Rhode was meek, fearful, and withdrawn due to prolonged abuse are the hands of the Dursleys. Thankfully, Thalia helped to open Rhode up which led her to become a more cheerful and confident if still very jaded young girl. Her cynicism would continue to grow in the wake of such tragedies as Thalia's 'death' and Zeus' continued attempts to kill her. As can be expected, her fatal flaw is also a key part of her personality, resulting in her quick temper and oftentimes extreme anger. Rhode however has gained some measure of control over both these negative aspects of her personality with the help of her friends and 'family'. One aspect of Rhode's personality that has been not tempered however is her near obsession with moving forward with her life. Driven perhaps by a desire to distance and never return from her past self as a abused little girl, she is deeply forward-looking and refuses to face her past self. This also applies to her opinion of the Potters, who she sees as a part of her past and she wants to keep that way to focus on her current 'family'. The only exception to this attitude is Thalia's 'death' which sees as an objective lesson of her failure and what to avoid repeating. Rhode also has a tendency towards obsession about things she likes such as her 'family', Skittles and the color green. She is also a rather creative artist as particularly demonstrated by her Olympia High comic strips and enjoys photography. She is currently a growing fan of rap music. Fatal Flaw The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: The Journey ''Chapter 5 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10813391/5/Reading-The-Unrelenting-Frozen-Seas Rhode's Fatal Flaw is her ferocious anger, which was inherited from her father's legendary temper. Rhode tends to anger very easily and quickly and is often slow to calm, much like the sea. Her anger can make her irrational on occasion and she can become quite unforgiving and even murderous when entering a state of blinding rage, placing herself and others at great risk. Appearance Rhode Evans, as a daughter of Poseidon, tends to resemble her father a lot, as most children of the big three commonly resemble their parents to some degree. Rhode has inherited her fathers sea-green eyes, his slight tan complexion, and black hair. Rhode frequently dyes part of her hair in a certain color, such as red, green, and blonde. Her hair is at her waistline that flows in a loose and messy manner with a few locks sticking out with wild bangs. Rhode has high cheekbones and sharp nose and is considered by others to be quite beautiful and she is also grown to be quite tall for someone her age, and has a strong built body shape. Rhode has a lightning bolt scar on her forehead, which was given to her by the mortal wizard Lord Voldemort after he tried to kill her as a baby. Rhode has two signature articles of clothing, both given to her by Thalia. The first is a green and black stripped beanie that she that Thalia gave Rhode on her ninth birthday, her first true gift. And Thalia's black leather jacket, given by the original owner just before her sacrifice on Half-Blood Hill. Rhode usual always wears this, usually around her waist, and is very protective of it. Powers and Abilities General Abilities Rhode, as a demigoddess, has these abilities and traits: '''ADHD': Rhode's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Rhode's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. Fighting Skills: Rhode is a naturally talented and expert fighter, capable of holding her own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, such as monsters. Demigod Abilities As a daughter of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Rhode is an extremely powerful demigoddess. She has divine authority over her father's domains and subjects, and is one of the most powerful demigods at Camp Half-Blood during her time there. Rhode's abilities include: Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Rhode gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling that of a god while in this state. She can also heal herself from any wound and most poisons when she comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within her, Rhode can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal her wounds and cure herself of most poisons with it. Rhode can control water almost omnipotently. She can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. Her hydrokinesis abilities include: *'General Hydrokinesis': She can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with her own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to her will, as long as she concentrates hard enough. She can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *'Healing Factor': Since she is a daughter of Poseidon she can she heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. She can also use this ability to she heal others with water. *'Water Propulsion': She can control the water around her to propel herself through water. Rhode can shoot water, not only from being in water, but she can blast the own water she creates. *'Underwater breathing': Rhode can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow her non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *'Water Immunity': Rhode can fall from great she heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. She does not get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. Rhode can dry items underwater (as long as she holds onto it), such as a lighter. *'Water Solidification': Rhode can harden water into an almost solid shape. She can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for her to stand on, and water constructs. *'Sailing Skills': Rhode possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because she has perfect bearings on the ocean, she can easily navigate her way at sea. *'Communication': Rhode has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat her with deference and lordly respect. She can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater. Cryokinesis: Rhode, as a cryokinetic, has the ability to control and create ice from water when angry which she can use to attack her enemies. Geokinesis: Rhode can technically use her father's Geokinesis earthshaker ability to create an earthquake, although the ability does not come naturally to her. While she has used the ability once, it caused her immense pain and will to do so. Weapons and Items Spellbound: Gifted to her by her father Poseidon, Spellbound is a trident forged by the Cyclops in their undersea forge. One of Rhode's most useful weapons, it can be changed to appear as a spyglass at will, as to hide it's true nature from others. Spellbound is seven feet long and is made of immaculately polished celestial bronze with three prongs on one end and a small counter-weight on the other. The center blade is a foot in length while the ones on the side are only eight inches long with hooks on the outer edges adding another four inches to their width, while the other side served as a counterbalance for the trident and can be used a bludgeoning tool. Shield of Achilles: Given to her by the Sea Nymph Thetis, which formally belonged her own son, the the Greek hero Achilles, Rhode's shield is one of her greatest defenses when dealing with those that wish her or her friends harm, such as monsters, titans, and sometimes even gods. Because of it's godly make, the shield is able to deflect spells easily, such as the infamous the killing curse. Celestial Bronze Dagger: Having wielded it almost her whole life, Rhode's celestial bronze dagger was also given to her by Thetis. Knife: Given as a gift to the daughter of the sea by her friend Luke Callastan, Rhode's pocket knife is unlike her other weapons in that it is mortal in make. Relationships Family Poseidon Rhode has a strong and loving relationship with her father Poseidon, god of the Seas, something not all demigods can say of about their relationship toward their own parents. Poseidon is very protective of Rhode, and was even willing to threaten to kill Zeus's daughter Thalia in order to get Zeus to not try to target Rhode. Poseidon has even used loopholes and curcomstanted the Ancient Laws forbiddening gods from having contact with their children to visit Rhode. As a result of her godly phone given to her by Thanatos, Rhode can communicate with her father, a precious gift not many demigods can say that have. James and Lily Potter Both James and Lily Potter were killed by Voldemort a year after Rhode was born, on October 31st, 1990 in Godrics Hollow, therefore Rhode never got the chance to know her mother or her stepfather. As a result of her fatal flaw, Rhode began to feel deep anger and resentment toward her mother and stepfather, even lashing out at their tombstones when she went to go visit their graves. Yet after learning that the reason they died was because they had been betrayed, Rhode seemed to feel great anger at the person she believed was responsible for their deaths, indicating at her core, she still cares a great deal about her mother and stepfather. Percy Jackson Rhode has yet to meet her younger half-brother, nor does she know of his existence. Thalia Grace First meeting as children after Thalia saved Rhode from a monster, the relationship between Rhode Evans and her cousin Thalia is a close, but tragic one. The two girls would fought monsters as they made their way traveling together across America, and a close bond of love and friendship would develop between the two. Thalia was the one person who Rhode was closest to above all others, and Thalia's 'death' and turning into a tree along the borders of Camp Half-Blood nearly broke Rhode completely, heightening the daughter of Poseidon's fatal flaw. Luke Castellan Luke is in many ways the closest thing Rhode hads to an older brother. Both Rhode and Luke are very protective of each other, just as much as they are protective of their 'younger sister' Annabeth Chase. However, the seeds of what may become a rift between the two may have begun to appear as Luke has begun to internally feel jealousy toward Rhode for her relationship with her father, Poseidon, something Luke himself does not have with his own father, Hermes. Annabeth Chase Having encountered Annabeth during their trek across America, Rhode, along with Luke and Thalia have come to view Annabeth as a little sister. Of the three however, Annabeth is closest to Rhode as a result of their close ages, regardless of the fact that their parents are rivals. After Thalia's 'death', Annabeth provided a source of comfort to Rhode, who was thankful the young girl's innocence was still intact. Rhode's nickname for Annabeth is 'Bethy', which annoys the young girl to no end. ''Grover Underwood Sirius Black Rhode has an unusual relationship with hr godfather, Sirius Black. When she at first believed that he had betrayed her parents to Voldemort, she became completely consumed in rage and despair, even recklessly going after and trying to kill him after he invaded the Gryffindor Common Room, even though it was had believed he was targeting her. After discovering that he was innocent, Rhode se emed as though she didn't care for Black, regardless if he was her godfather, especially when he began substituting her for her stepfather James. Friends Su Li As friends and cousins, Rhode and Su have a very good relationship. Rhode stood up for Su and encourages her to become more assertive in the face of adversity, such as when she was being bullied. Su helps Rhode with her schoolwork and is a helping hand on many of the adventures that Rhode and Lee end up on. They become very close friends who confide in each other when necessary. Lee Jordan A son of Hermes, Lee Jordan is a Gryffindor one of Rhode's friends at Hogwarts. As a older student, Lee serves as Rhode's guide to Hogwarts and ultimately the Wizarding World as a whole. Lee, together with Su and Rhode, have gone on many adventures throughout their first three years at Hogwarts. Fergus Wallace Nils Nielsen Gaige Glenanne Atlanta Ethan and Emily Raines Ron Weasley The friendship between Rhode and Ron Weasley has been quite shakey and not as strong as her friendship with Su Lee (Su Li and Lee Jordan), and admitidly, their friendship began to fall apart throughout their first three years at Hogwarts, with Rhode seemingly uninterested all that much in Ron and almost simply tolerating his presence. At the ned of their third year, Ron began to avoid Rhode completely, ending their weak friendship. Love Interests Jack Overland The relationship between Jack and Rhode is a very friendly one. Due to finding out about her cryokinetic abilities, she was encouraged to ask Jack for help, which she did. Jack likes to tease Rhode in a brotherly way, encouraging her to have fun and bringing her out of any sort of brooding mood she may be in. Overall, Rhode considers Jack to be a friend, although hints of a future blossoming romance have indeed begun to appear. Dean Thomas Dean Thomas took Rhode on her first ever date to Hogsmeade, which was sadly ruined by a monster attack and the mist being used to make Dean forget what happened, ending any chance of a further relationship between the two emerging in the future. Companions Flóga Mentors Thetis Chiron Hogwarts Teachers Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbeldore relationship with Rhode is complicated, even though it seems so simple. Although he is in some ways Rhode's enemy just as he is her teacher, in other ways Dumbledore is more of an obstacle and a nuisance than he truly is Rhode's real enemy. Although Dumbledore is a good guy at heart, Rhode see's all of his flaws a lot more clearly than Harry who saw him through a rose tinted lens. Dumbeldore thinks he is helping Rhode, but she, who is far more spirited and freewheeling, does not seeing him as a savior, but rather more of an annoyance and an obstacle. Like Chiron, Rhode sees a naive leader, a narcissist, a person who has succumbed to his own hubris, and a manipulative control freak. Those flaws are seen by Rhode in a much more extreme light than they really are, contrasted to Harry who saw Dumbledore in the best light possible. Minerva McGonagall Severus Snape Remus Lupin Gilderoy Lockhart/Mr. What's-His-Face Rhode has absolutely no relationship with Lockhard, literally. Even though she's been in the same school where he teaches for a whole year, she neer remembers his name and Rhode frequently forgets he exists. Not even Lockhart getting arrested at the end of the year seems to make Rhode bother to remember his name. Acquaintances Hermione Granger Seamus Finnegan Enemies Voldemort Tom Marvolo Riddle, later known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, is Rhode's ultmate arch-nemisis during her early life. A mortal wizard who tried to escape Thanatos, the god of Death, Voldemort is responsible for killing Rhode's parents and ultimately sending her to the Dursely's, the worst part of Rhode's life. Rhode has a deep hatred and anger for Voldemort, making Rhode all too eager to accept Thanatos's quest to hunt down his horcruxes to finally kill him once and for all. Gods Hades Zeus Thanatos It is safe to say that due to the continued existence of Voldemort, Rhode is not particularly fond of Thanatos initially''The Unrelenting Frozen Seas: The Journey'' Chapter 10 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10793290/10/The-Unrelenting-Frozen-Seas-The-Journey. However, upon finding out about Voldemort using "cracks" in the system and Thanatos' gift of a godly cellphone, Rhode's opinion of the God of Death improved steadily. Thanatos was genuinely surprised by Rhode's initial forwardness and decided that after she decided to give him at least a little respect, bribed her to go on the quest to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes by giving her a godly smartphone, unashamedly admitting that it was a bribe. Dionysus ''Aremis'' ''Athena'' Titans ''Kronos'' Trivia *Rhode is one of the three daughters of the Big Three in Engineer4Ever's Daughters of the Big Three Series, with the other two being Andromeda Potter, daughter of Zeus, and Alkaid Potter, Daughter of Hades. Like her fellow daughters of the Big Three, Rhode is a female genderbent version Harry Potter, from the Harry Potter series of books. *As a result of her very different early life and parentage, Rhode is very different to Canon Harry personality wise. She also has a very different perspective on things, resulting in her viewing and dealing with certain situations differently. This is why Rhode thinks of Dumbledore's actions and the man himself negatively, whereas Harry admired and believed Dumbledore's actions were in fact in his best interests. Dumbledore is stated in the story that he's not a bad guy, it's just that Rhode sees and interprets his actions differently than Harry did in canon. *Both Rhode Evans and her brother Percy have a odd fascination with their favorite color, to the point of obsession. The difference is that Percy is obsessed with the color blue, while Rhode is obsessed with the color green. *Rhode constantly forgets Lockharts name and existence, even in her third year after he no longer teaches, making it one of the most notable running gags in the story. References Category:Children of Poseidon Category:The Unrelenting Frozen Seas Category:Female Category:Daughter of Poseidon Category:Greek Demigod Category:Crossovers Category:Witch Category:Demigods Category:Camp Half-Blood campers